National Sibling Day
by XpapermoonX
Summary: When Michael declares a new officewide national holiday, things heat between the guests.
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone. While I'm throwing oneshots about, I'm going to work on this one as well. It's something that's been sitting in my document folder for a while, so I decided to give it a go. I hope it's enjoyable!

_**I own only one of the characters in this. Everything else is the property of NBC.**_

"Michael…This really isn't necessary." Angela sighed walking into the conference room. Up on the wall was a large banner. 'Welcome to Scranton!' it read in large red letters.

"Angela! We've all been waiting years to meet your sisters!" Michael beamed as he straightened the vegetarian food he'd made sure that Pam got.

"You didn't even know that I had sisters until last week."

/

"Angela has three sisters." Michael explained to the camera, "One older and two younger. Today, the oldest and the youngest are coming to visit her at her workplace. And we need to blow their conservative knee socks off!"

/

"Abigail and Alexandra are both respectable women of God and I'd like to keep it that way. When Allison turned her back on the church by marrying an atheist, she lost all contact with the family. So I was trying to prevent that from happening to my other two sisters." Angela sighed, "But when Michael overheard that they were coming to visit me, he somehow got their numbers and told them to come to the office…idiot."

/

"Phyllis, did Hallmark not have any life-size crucifixes?" Michael sighed picking up a couple of the ceramic crosses from the table.

"Those are fine." Angela growled storming back out into the bullpen. Dwight had gone to get the sisters from the airport. He had actually offered to a while back, so he could make a great first impression.

"So Angela, what you going to do with them while they're here?" Pam asked as the smaller woman walked by reception on the way to her desk.

"I don't know. Alexandra wanted to go to New York for a day…we might do that…Abigail likes cows…so we might go see the cows at Dwight Schrute's farm."

"You might want to tell him not to mention the fact that he slaughters them himself." Pam warned.

"Noted."

/

"Ever since Dwight and Angela got engaged, it's been a lot easier to stand both of them." Pam replied, "But over the last week Angela's been very stressed. I think she's worried about looking like an idiot in front of her sisters. And I don't blame her, I mean…her boss is Michael."

/

As Angela began straightening her desk she heard the door of the office open and close. Standing up straight she saw Dwight ushering in a girl who came up to his shoulder.

She had long dark brown hair with pink streaks in it, and she was wearing a white sundress that was showing way too much of her legs and cleavage. Giant sunglasses hid her eyes.

"Alexandra?" Angela gasped when she saw the girl.

Alex instantly smiled and ran over to her. "Angie! Oh my god Angie!" She exclaimed giving her a huge hug. "I missed you so much!"

"Where's Abigail?"

"Ugh…She had to stay home and take care of her damn cat…it has syphilis or something…" Alex rolled her eyes and pulled back from their embrace. "And smooth move sending Ted Bundy here to pick me up." She gestured an insulted Dwight. "He even creeped me out."

Angela ignored her comments for the moment. "What did you do to your hair?" She demanded. "And what are you wearing?"

"It's a dress Miriam…and I was sick of the blonde…it washes me out…" She turned to see Kevin staring at her chest mesmerized. "So this is your office?"

/

"Angela's sister…is nothing like Angela…" Kevin said with a lovesick smile. "She is _so _hot!"

/

"Ah! The guests of honor have arrived!" Michael's voice boomed from across the office.

Alex gave Angela a confused glance before responding, "There's just one of us…the oldest had a situation with her slut-cat." She reported with a friendly smile. "You must be Toby."

"Oh! Gross no! I'd be dead if I were Toby…by suicide." Michael practically vomited. "I am her boss…young lady."

"I'm twenty-two."

"You're the youngest person in here." Michael practically teased. "Now if you would, follow me into the conference room for your welcome party." He walked into the room excitedly. Alex turned back to her sister with an apprehensive stare.

"Is he going to have his way with me?"

Angela sighed and grabbed her arm so she could pull her towards the party.

/

"Siblings. Built in friends." Michael began his speech once everyone was situated. "Someone who can switch places with you to trick your teachers in school…if one has an appendicitis attack, the other feels it. It's magical."

"We're not twins." Alex informed him gesturing her sister and herself. Michael looked at his note cards and cursed under his breath.

"Well…bottom line…I have made a decision." He paused for dramatic effect, giving Jim and Pam time to exchange weary looks. "Tomorrow Alexandra shall come back and celebrate, National Incest Day."

/

"Gross." Was all Alex could murmur to the camera crew.

/

"Okay…so I guess I misunderstood the meaning of the word incest." Michael sighed rubbing his forehead in embarrassment. "I thought it just meant…loving your sibling very…immensely…"

"Question." Alex said with a raise of her hand. Everyone stared at her in all of her Dwight-like glory. "What will this INCEST day entail?"

"A different name I hope." Jim gave his input.

"Yes…it will be…just…Sibling Day…" Michael stuttered biting the inside of his cheek.

"What will this new and improved SIBLING day entail?" Alex seemed to actually be interested.

"It's EXACTLY what it sounds like Alexandra Rose Martin."

"How do you know my middle-?"

"Medical records." Michael answered her. Angela glared a Dwight who just shrugged innocently. "Anyways…there will be…Moon bounces…and bouncy games…and a guest appearance by the sumo suits. And everyone will bring their siblings."

Everyone groaned.

"Michael…I'm an only child." Pam said over everyone's complaints.

"My brother lives in Florida." Said Kevin.

"My sister works." Stanley muttered from behind his crossword puzzle. Michael sighed and held up his hands.

"Everyone shut up! Just bring who you can!"

"So I can bring Mose?" Dwight asked hopefully. He wanted to try and socialize his younger cousin more.

"Whatever Dwight."

/

"Am I excited?" Alex shrugged and shook her head, "Well…according to my sister, Michael's an idiot and I shouldn't expect anything spectacular." She gave the camera a small smile before coming to a realization.

"Why are there cameras here?"

Okay…So I was just testing the waters. Tell me what you think. If reviews are okay then I'll continue.


	2. Chapter 2

/

_**Here we go. This is the last chapter I had already completed. It's short, but I just wanted to get it up before I started working on the next ones. ENJOY!**_

/

Angela and Alexandra arrived early the next morning so Angela could prepare Dunder Mifflin's books for Michael's celebration. "Why is he making such a big deal about me being here?" Alex asked sleepily as they stepped off the elevator onto their floor. "I mean, has no one else had their brother or sister visit them before?"

"No. This is a place of business. People know better than to bring in more distractions than necessary." Angela murmured glaring at the girls Bermuda shorts and spaghetti string top.

"Hey, there aren't any pictures of me on your desk." Alex observed with mock-hurt in her tone.

"There's no room for them."

"Well yeah, because you have about six-hundred pictures of your damn cats." The younger Martin held up a framed picture of Sprinkles and scoffed disgustedly, "Jesus Angela, have you not ever considered getting a dog? They're so much more loyal and personable."

"Dogs aren't nice to cats."

"Dump the cats."

"Who are you?" Angela demanded, appalled.

"I'm obviously in the wrong family! Mom and Abby the same way about cats…they both have at least seven…and Allison had a few last time I was over there…"

"You visited Allison? Why did you visit her?"

"Because she's in New Mexico, not prison…in case you weren't sure. And it's not like she married an axe rapist, he just chose not to conform to any particular religion. Can you blame him?"

Angela's jaw dropped, "Yes I can." She said shortly before turning back to the books. "Go organize the binders…make yourself useful."

Alex rolled her eyes and wander over to the shelves. As she began to straighten things out, the door opened and Dwight walked in tugging on a rope. "MOSE! Come ON!" He grunted tugging as hard as he could. "It's just Angela in there, no one else has arrived yet."

After a few moments he was finally able to pull in the awkward young man. He had a rope tied around his waste, and was wearing what was obviously one of Dwight's old suits. His beard had been shaved into a simple chin goatee and his hair was combed back.

"There we go Angela…Dwight brought you a puppy." Alex gestured the two farmers in amusement.

"Ignore her Mose." Dwight sighed as he began to lead his cousin over to his desk, but was once again pulled back when the younger man didn't budge. He just stared at Alex in awe. "Okay, moron. Just stand there looking ridiculous." Dwight growled as he walked over to accounting to greet Angela.

"Good morning Monkey." He whispered leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Did you sleep alright? How's your head cold? Better?" This was the first night they had spent apart in two months, so he was naturally very concerned.

"I'm fine. Alexandra insisted on playing this…Guitar…Master…game or something…" Angela rolled her eyes.

"It's called Guitar Hero…and you're just bitter because you couldn't play on Easy…" Alex informed her with a cheeky smirk. Angela ignored her and turned back to her boyfriend.

"But we had a nice time…how about you? Mose have any nightmares?"

"No, he did alright." Dwight said. He looked like he wanted to go on, but two sets of probing eyes and ears prevented that. "Well…I'll talk to you later." He walked over to his desk and sighed when he saw Mose was still planted in his spot next to reception. "Will you please sit down?"

"Is that Angela's sister?" Mose whispered nervously.

"Yes, that is Alexandra. And no, you may not use her hair to make dolls." Dwight warned him as he hid his scissors.

"I like her hind quarters." Mose replied sitting down in Jim's empty chair. "It looks like a pair of finely grown beets pressed together." Dwight dropped his pen and looked up at the man.

"I beg your pardon?" He practically choked. "Mose…Stop it! I demand that you stop…thinking…looking…this very instant." He looked over to make sure Angela and Alexandra hadn't heard Mose's musing. But Mose ignored him.

"She's so lovely. I like the way that we can see the top of her utters."

"Shut up!"

"She has wonderful hocks too…She could win a blue ribbon…"

"Mose I swear to god I am going to take you back to the farm and lock you in your room if you don't stifle right now!" Dwight snapped. He pulled a large book and box of markers out of his briefcase. "Color." He ordered.

This time Mose obeyed his older cousin, but not with out one last glance at the young Martin.

/

This was short I know. But I just wanted to get my other completed chapter up before I started writing the rest.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

_**So…I just realized that if I'm going to be writing this much, I'll probably need a BETA. So if anyone wants to volunteer, please e-mail me at xpaperxmoonx at yahoo dot com.**_

Alex had finished organizing the binders when other people of the office began to file in. When she saw Kevin, she grabbed Angela's discarded cardigan and threw it on.

With the bigger accountant was a scrawny middle-aged man with acne.

/

"Nigel's my stepbrother." Kevin explained. "He's not very bright. But he's nice enough."

/

The next person to arrive with a guest was Meredith. She too brought her brother who just looked like a male version of her.

/

"Doug was always the problem child of the family." The red head stated. "He was more of the partying type. He kind of hated me for a while because I was the good one."

/

"I brought two of my sisters." Phyllis said as a shot of her and two of her heavy set sisters walked into the office played, "Kathleen and Mona. They met Michael at my wedding, but since they both thought he was cute they agreed to come."

/

"This is my desk." Jim said with fake pride showing a young guy his desk. "This is where history has been made, and lives have been changed."

/

"Logan is my nephew actually. I thought it would count to bring the spawn of a sibling, considering that my brother works on Wednesdays…like most people should." Jim explained. "He's a good kid. Goes to school at Columbia, majoring in biochemistry I believe." He chuckled sheepishly.

"I was um…planning on introducing him to Alex. She seems cool enough, thought they'd hit it off."

/

"So which one's Dwight?" Logan asked looking around in anticipation. Jim cleared his throat and nodded at Dwight who was glaring at them from his desk. "Oh…hello…" Logan greeted.

/

"Angela, can I help?" Alex asked walking into the conference room where her sister was preparing the food to be taken downstairs to the warehouse.

"Yes, could you grab the box of napkins?" Angela muttered as she balanced the stack of sandwich trays in her arms under her chin.

"Yeah, no problem." Alex leaned down to pick up the large brown box and grunted at the unexpected weight. "Christ almighty! What kind of napkins are these?"

"First of all, don't say the Lord's name in vain, and secondly, we're having sandwiches for lunch and hot wings later on, there are going to be a lot of messy fingers." Angela explained leading her out of the conference room and towards the front door.

When Mose saw them he jumped up out of his seat and rushed over Alex. "Hello Alex." He said shyly. "Do you need help?" The younger Martin smiled and shook her head.

"No, but I think there's a crate of plastic cups in there." She told him as she hurried to catch up with Angela. Mose rushed into the conference room, only to realize that either they already took the cups down, or Alex was kidding.

/

"Hey, does she work here?" Logan asked nudging Jim as Alex made a swift exit with the napkins. Jim grinned and shook his head. He knew it.

"Nope, that is Angela-from accounting's-little sister." He said. "And from what I hear, she is single and very outgoing."

"Where did you hear that?" Dwight's voice intruded. "I'm pretty sure she's seeing someone." Jim rolled his eyes and gave Logan a reassuring nod.

/

"Mose what are you doing down here?" Angela sighed when she saw him wandering around the warehouse. "Does Dwight know that you left the office?" The young man shuffled his feet and shook his head.

"No, I just wanted to help." He murmured looking over at Alex who was helping Daryl set up a table.

"That's very nice of you, but you know that your cousin would not be happy if he knew you were down here." Angela scolded him giving him a gentle shove towards the stairs. "Alexandra, would you please take Mose upstairs?" She yelled. Alex groaned inwardly and headed over to them.

"Hey Mose, I'll race you!" She exclaimed dashing towards the stairs. Mose looked at her rear for a moment before taking off after her.

/

"I brought my brother Antonio, and his wife Maria to Sibling Day." Oscar said in exasperation. A shot of him arguing with a tall man in Spanish plays, "Neither of them work, and I thought that they'd like to see how great a job could really be."

/

"She's a young, very moral girl Logan." Dwight had been lecturing Jim's nephew for a good five minutes on why Alex would not be a good match for him. "The Martin family has ethics and principles unlike the Halpert family. Martin's are made for people like us Schrutes. We're cool and respectful…and loyal."

"Okay." Was all Logan said before he went back to his magazine.

Just then the door flew open and Alex flew in with Mose on her tail. "Boom! Suck it MOSES!" The girl exclaimed punching the young farmer's arm. Mose laughed and punched her back, making her stumble back into the reception desk.

"Mose! No hitting!" Dwight scolded pointing a finger at him.

"She hit me first!" Mose argued. Dwight was about to go on, but Alex held up her hand to stop him.

"It's okay, he's got a point." She panted heading back towards the stairs. Mose stared after her with a huge smile on his face.

He walked back over to sit in his chair at Dwight's desk and sat down dreamily. "She's very nice."

"Yep." Muttered Dwight as he typed something into his computer.

"I wish everyone looked like her."

"That's weird." Logan piped up looking up from his magazine.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Mose asked noting Logan's long hair and tight pants. The young Halpert ignored him and went back to reading. "Hey Dwight?" Mose whispered turning to his cousin. "Do you think I could ask Alexandra to marry me?"

/

Okay. This is all an experiment. So I would love some feedback. REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing is mine. It's all NBC property. Alex and Logan and most all of the siblings are mine. But NBC can have them.

_**Thanks for all the great review so far! I hope to get more!**_

"Mose! No…She is too young." Dwight tried to think of a reasonable way to dissuade his cousin from proposing to his fiancé's little sister. "And…she lives in Massachusetts…and she's very smart…too smart for you…"

"But I thought Martin's were made for Schrute's." Jim cut in.

"Shut up." Dwight snapped before continuing. "I thought you were pursuing that lady who sells us our fertilizer."

"She doesn't have any teeth." Mose complained, "And she's smells like manure."

"Go figure." Logan muttered.

"Well, maybe you should practice on the toothless poop lady for now, and then move on to MIT students." Dwight reasoned.

"Whoa! She goes to MIT?" Logan exclaimed. "Man she might be too smart for ME…"

"Dwight…how could you discourage my love?" Mose began to choke. "You know how it feels to love a Martin…how would you feel if I told you that you couldn't date Angela?"

"I'd just ignore you."

"Okay, then I'll ignore you."

"No…you will listen to me because I am superior."

Mose blinked at him and then went back to his coloring book.

/

"So, are there any single Spaniards employed here?" Alex asked her sister casually. Angela looked up from her checklist and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I've been experimenting with Non-Caucasians lately, white guys tend to be a little high-maintenance." Alex explained as she straightened out some chairs. "I tried black, and despite the ye old proverb, I am coming back, and Asians make me feel inferior. I even tried a Muslim but he tried to kill me…nothing to do with race or religion…he was just deranged…but now I've developed a complex."

Angela stared at her in shock. "Do you mean to tell me that you have had relationships with men from all over the world."

"No…just sex." Alex corrected with a smirk that became victorious when her older sister covered her mouth in disgust and stormed off.

/

"I'm actually not that promiscuous." Alex told the camera, "And this is temporary dye." She pointed at her brown locks proudly. "Angela is just too easy to get at…I couldn't resist." She thought for a moment before continuing.

"But I wasn't kidding about the deranged Muslim…his poster's still up at every post office in Massachusetts. So…"

/

"Hey Mose, can I borrow the pink?" Logan asked politely gesturing his blank sheet of paper.

"Pink is for girls."

"No, three is for girls."

Mose tried to figure it out in his head, but gave up, "Three's not a color…"

"Are you sure?" Logan said taking the pink out of the marker bag.

/

"Hey Nigel…you want some M&M's?" Kevin offered the large jar to him.

"No thanks." Nigel sighed, "I'm almost positive that you've drank straight right out of that."

/

"I mean there is that Oscar guy, but he's gay." Alex continued her pondering as her and Angela help lay out one of the moon bounces to be inflated. Angela looked up in surprise.

"He told you that?"

"No, it's just really obvious."

/

"Okay everyone! Let's get this PARTAY started!" Michael sang as he ran out of his office. "Follow me and I shall lead you to the warehouse…or as I would like to call it…The Club Med of Pennsylvania"

"Oh good…I was craving some appletinis." Alex said as she and Angela headed out with their co-workers.

"Actually…we weren't allowed to have liquor." Michael grumbled as he hopped down the stairs.

"What the F--?" Doug exclaimed. Meredith smacked him in the back of the head.

When they entered the warehouse they noticed that all that was set up was a couple of moon bounces, a trampoline and the sumo ring. "This looks enticing." Logan grinned.

"Angie! Let's sumo!" Alex shouted running down the stairs.

"I can't…the suit's too big for me…" Angela sighed at her hindrance. "Maybe Pam will."

"I'll wrestle you Alexandra." Mose came from nowhere with an eager smile.

"Oh…okay Mose." Alex said in surprise. "You know you can call me Alex." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the large target.

"Alex is a boy's name." He giggled.

"You really think you're in the position to make funnies about names?"

/

"Monkey…" Dwight whispered approaching his fiancé, "We have a situation." Angela looked up from her cookie arrangement.

"What's wrong?"

"It's about Alexandra."

"What did she do? She hasn't jumped Oscar's brother has she? Or Daryl? She's flirting with Daryl isn't she? Does Kelly have a brother?" Angela stammered.

"No…No…" Dwight held his hands up. "It's not that she…um…I think Mose might try something with her."

"Mose?"

"Yes."

"What's he going to do?"

"Last I checked he was thinking of proposing."

"What?!"

"I already told him no." Dwight said before she could blame him, "See, I always thought he had a thing with Margie…the manure lady with the lazy eye…so I didn't think he'd be a problem. It should pass…but I just wanted to warn you so there wouldn't be a huge scene…"

"Warn me for what?" She demanded as she scoped the party for her sister.

"I don't know…I just wanted to prepare you for it…"

Angela rolled her eyes and rushed over in the direction of the sumo ring.

_**Short I know…and abrupt end…but reviews would still be grand!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Enjoy!**_

/

"Mose…let me explain the rules to you again…" Alex sighed in exasperation as she shifted the sumo suit into a more comfortable position. "You are supposed to try and tackle me and hold me down for three whole seconds…not knock me over and run away…that's just being a bully…not an ultimate fighter…"

Mose giggled and nodded, "I'll be on top…" He snorted. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Yes. If you can get up there."

"Okay…ready?" Daryl asked giving Alex a flirtatious smile.

"Yeah, hurry before I pee the sumo suit." Alex muttered waddling back over to her side of the ring. Mose smiled and got into position as well.

"You shall descent fair lady." He shouted jumping up and down despite his heavy suit.

"Yeah…I'll take you down too Mose." Alex said with an encouraging smile. Daryl raised his arms and signaled for them to go. Before Alex could move, Mose was coming at her and knocking her down. But instead of running away, he body slammed her. "Ow! Ow! Mose! It's been three seconds!" The young Martin tried to laugh it off, but he kept bouncing up and down on her.

"Mose! You win buddy!" Daryl patted the farmer's black helmet. "You can get off her!"

"Who is your paternal guardian?" Mose asked as he straddled his opponent.

"What?" Alex squealed as she tried to move out from under him.

"MOSE SCHRUTE! Remove yourself from my baby sister this instant!" Angela shrieked as she ran over and grabbed the man's arm. "Get off of her right now! She is a child!" When he didn't budge she jumped on his back and pulled backwards.

"Angie? What the hell?" Alex grunted when her sister added more weight. She was ignored though.

"Dwight help!" Angela shouted as her fiancé approached. Dwight didn't hesitate before hurrying over reaching around Angela and pulling her and Mose off of a bewildered Alex.

/

"Angie was always the drama queen of the four sisters." Alex said matter-of-factly. "Which is quite the accomplishment considering that we come from a conservative…very strict Baptist family."

/

"We were just sumo wrestling." Alex tried not to laugh as Angela pulled her upright roughly. "I don't THINK he whipped it out at any point…but you know…I could be wrong."

"Alexandra!"

"We used protection Angie!"

"He was straddling you!"

"It was consensual!"

With a frustrated huff, Angela shook her head and stormed off. By that point Dwight had helped Mose out of his suit and the two were watching the sister's argue intrigued.

/

"I love it when she's angry." Mose said shyly.

/

"I don't understand what the big deal is." Alex shrugged impishly. "I mean, I'm not really in the position to date right now…even if I was…why would I date my future brother-in-law's cousin? I might be into agricultural hobbies…but…"

/

"Okay everyone! Kevin has officially damaged the last moon bounce!" Michael said into the microphone. "It has been patched…but only one person at a time…and that one person must weigh under one hundred and twenty pounds." He gestured Phyllis and chuckled.

"So all that's left are some fat suits and a trampoline?" Logan laughed and shook his head. "This party sucks."

"Don't let Angela hear that." Jim warned, "She will probably kill you."

/

After gathering a sandwich and some chips, Alex wandered around looking for somewhere to sit. She smiled when she saw an empty seat next to Oscar's brother.

"Hi." She said placing herself next to Antonio and holding out her hand. "I don't think we've met, I'm Alex Martin. Angela's sister." Antonio ignored her hand and turned back to fiddling with his drink.

"I'm married." He muttered gesturing his wife who was approaching the table with a suspicious glint in her eye.

/

"Monkey." Dwight greeted his fiancé as he sat next to her at a table near the back of the warehouse. "You okay?"

Angela nodded and took a sip of her tea. "They forgot to deliver the veggie subs." She sighed. Dwight kissed the side of her head and pulled a granola bar out of his pocket.

"It's the berry and nut kind you like so much."

"Thank you." She said quietly as she opened the snack. After a few moments of silence she looked up at him with big worried brown eyes. "Am I a mean sister?"

Dwight almost missed the question because he was so focused on playing with her hair between his fingers. "No!" He said once it registered. "No you are not! You are amazing. Alex loves you. And I'm sure the Abigail does too. I'll omit Allison for your sake."

Angela nodded and gave him a small kiss. "Thank you. I just had to be sure."

/

"Hey Mose, can I ask you something?" Alex said approaching the man with caution. Mose immediately straightened up and swallowed the last of his sandwich whole.

"Okay." He muttered through his mouth-full.

"You and your cousin…Dwight…" Alex began slowly, as she sat next to him. "Do you…Are you…what…do you believe in…in terms of religion…?"

Mose thought for a moment, and swallowed before answering, "I think we're Buddhist." He answered confidently. "Dwight collects statues of fat people."

Alex stared at him, "So you're not Christians?"

"No. Dwight believes we are our own god." Mose said with a proud smile. Alex couldn't help but feel shocked at this piece of information.

"Does Angela know this?"

"I think so…I mean…" Before he could go on, Alex had stormed off.

/

"It's hot in here." Angela complained letting Dwight take the empty granola wrapper and shove it in his discarded cup. "How much longer until we can go?"

"Oh I don't know, probably another hour or so…" Dwight's response was cut of by an irate Alex.

"Angela! You're dating a Jain?" She practically shouted.

"Alexandra!" Angela stood up.

"Dwight practices Jainism!" Alex exclaimed pointing at the bewildered farmer accusingly. "Which is way worse than an Atheist! How on earth could you hold a grudge against Ally, when you're about to marry someone who advocates dharma?"

"I do NOT!" Dwight boomed in offense. By this time the whole party had turned their attention to the three.

"You see yourself as a god Dwight! Which I will not judge you for! Liberate away!" Alex said with a small wave as though she were shooing him, "But I do judge my sister, who thinks that she's so much better than her sister who loves a man that chooses not to believe in a god. When she's dating a man who thinks he IS a god!"

"Alex, this is different." Angela sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Why because it's you?" Alex demanded her hands on her hips. "Angela, I'm a democrat. I'm all for mixing it up and trying new things…that's why I support Allison's marriage, and I'll support yours. And I've backed Abby's marriage up even though her husband gets a spray on tan.

But now that you've seen that inter-religious relationships are wonderful, can't you patch thing up with Ally?"

As she took a deep breath, Angela shook her head. "No."

Alex gave her own version of the Martin glare before pointing at her. "You…are a hypocrite." She growled before storming off.

/

So I'm not to religion savvy when it comes to non-Christian things. So I don't know TOO much about Jainism…so if anyone reading this is a Jain…sorry if I got anything wrong…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

VOILA! I own basically nothing. And I threw a little Pam and Jim in for those of you who were wondering where they are. But for future reference, though I am a huge fan of PB&J…I cannot write it because I'm more of an obscure writer and Dwangela really fits the mold for that. But since they are very fantastic characters, I will try to include them more. I tend to be a little tunnel-visioned in my writing though, so forgive me if I forget.

/

"What just happened?" Dwight demanded when Alex was out of earshot. Angela shook her head and stormed off in the opposite direction of her sister. "Monkey!" Her fiancé followed in concern.

/

"It's kind of interesting to see someone brave enough to call Angela out." Pam said to the camera, as she looked around in paranoia. "I mean, I think even Angela was shocked."

/

"I hate her!" Angela growled as she stormed into the office. "She had no right to humiliate me like that! I did nothing to her!" Dwight followed her, nodding his head in agreement.

"It was a personal attack and it was completely uncalled for." He said sitting on her desk as she shuffled around, gathering her things.

"She is now on the same list as Allison." Angela concluded with a deep breath. "I am sending her home and I will never speak to her again. I have been so patient with her liberal ways up until now. But some people don't change." With a small sniff she stepped forward and let Dwight take her into his arms.

/

Alex had been pacing outside the warehouse for just a few minutes before she realized how ridiculous she had been. "I don't normally have such a short fuse." She said to the camera. "She's just so stubborn! And hard-headed…obstinate…" She thought for a moment before continuing. "Okay…those are all the same thing…but it's just…I'm…I need to talk to her." She walked back inside hurriedly.

/

As she walked through the warehouse towards the stairs, Pam gestured for Jim, and they followed her stealthily.

/

"Angie!" Alex said as she walked into the office. "I need to talk to you." Angela shook her head and stepped away from her fiancé.

"I believe you've said enough Alexandra." She said tersely.

"No…I wanted to apologize. It wasn't my place to judge you. And I don't know the whole story with Ally, so it wasn't for me to decide when you should reconcile." Angela continued to glare at her. When she didn't respond, Alex continued, "I just…I've been having some trouble…at school…I um…I dropped out of MIT."

Angela's jaw dropped, "What?"

"I didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't want to be ostracized too." Alex took a deep breath, "I had an affair…with the dean…"

"Alexandra!" Angela gasped covering her mouth. "How could you…how on earth…Oh my god!" She didn't care that she was using the lord's name in vain.

"Angela…I'm not done…so you might want to hold off on the scolding." Alex interrupted nervously. Angela closed her mouth and waited in anticipation as her little sister took a seat in Oscars seat. Alex went on trying to be quick about it, "It was one time…and we used protection…but…I'm…pregnant." She covered her eyes and shook her head.

"Maybe I should…" Dwight began, sensing the increasing tension in the air, but Angela pushed him down into her chair, before advancing on her little sister.

"So you mean to tell me that you had sex with a man out of wedlock and now you are pregnant with his illegitimate child?" She grounded out.

Alex nodded trying to hold back her tears as she made eye contact. "He threatened to have me expelled when I told him." She whispered, "So I left…I didn't want to face that humiliation."

"Well…" Angela began to scold her further, but decided to hold off for a moment. "How far along are you?"

"A couple months. I was going to see about abortion…but I couldn't do it." She forced a laugh. "I might be pro-choice, but I guess I'm pro-life when it comes to my fetus."

"It's actually an embryo at this point." Dwight gave his input earning himself two Martin glares.

"Alexandra…" Angela didn't know where to begin so she just said the first thing that came to mind. "You were sumo-wrestling…that can't be good for a pregnant woman." Alex laughed and shrugged.

"I was trying to hide it…and it would have been so out of character for me NOT to sumo." She joked. "Besides there was a lot of padding." There was an awkward silence before Angela went on.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Alex fiddled with her fingers, "I might move to Maine…my friend Cassie has a place on the coast. She said I could stay with her."

"Oh." Angela breathed.

"But…um…I'm probably just going to take off…I just thought that I should tell you. I mean…you're the only person I really trust right now…I don't expect you to praise or support me or anything…I just know you well enough to know that you won't tell daddy…yet." She gave them a small wave and stood up. "I'll see you…eventually…" She turned and walked towards the door, giving the camera a wink and grin as she went.

/

Short I know…but I had to get it up before my next chapter. Now for my more observant readers…if you'll notice I made a TINY but important change in chapter 4 which made this chapter more consistent.

_**REVIEW!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

/

Another shortie…Sorry! I just want to update while I can. I hope to finish this up in a couple chapters! Thanks to all my readers!

_**ENJOY!**_

_**(DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!)**_

/

"So I'm staying in Scranton for right now." Alex said with a pleasant smile. "Angela's been helping me out…we have schedule with the OBGYN today." She bit her lip nervously. "To get an ultrasound." After another brief pause she sighed heavily.

"She has to figure out I was lying about being preggers eventually. Maybe when she gets a good look at my empty uterus she'll know."

/

"Hey do you want to get lunch first?" Alex asked spinning in a spare chair by her sister's desk. Angela shook her head without looking up from the tax forms.

"I don't like eating before noon…maybe afterwards." She murmured.

/

"I normally don't condone premarital pregnancies, but considering that Alexandra appears remorseful for her irresponsible actions…I've decided to see how she does in the presence of a responsible adult."

/

Angela stopped by Dwight's desk to say goodbye on their way out the door. Knowing that his monkey would kill him if he attempted giving her a kiss goodbye, the salesman just grasped her hand and told her to have a nice time as politely as he could.

"I really would like a sandwich or something…" Alex whined as they approached her older sister's car. Angela shook her head and waited until they were both seated inside the vehicle before giving a verbal response.

"No. You should keep your stomach empty for the ultrasound." Angela told her, starting the car and pulling cautiously out of her parking spot.

"Couldn't get much emptier…" Alex muttered under her breath.

/

As they entered the OBGYN waiting room, Alex let out an exasperated sigh when she saw all the posters and models of the female reproductive system all over the place. "Do we really need the diagrams? I mean…I think I know what my cooch looks like."

"Alexandra…it's for young mothers…" Angela chastised her as she led her over to the window so she could sign them in.

"I'm sure if these young mothers you speak of were able to find the right place to put the penis in order to impregnate themselves then they are fully aware of their vagina." Alex flopped down roughly into a seat much to Angela's displeasure.

"You should really be more careful with the way you carry yourself."

"I'm sure I'm not hurting anything."

"Well when your baby comes out with a head that looks like a pentagon don't come running to me."

Alex glared at her. "If my baby has a pentagon head I'd probably just throw it in a trash can and pretend it didn't happen." Angela's jaw dropped, but she recovered quickly when she realized who she was talking to.

/

"Oh…I like this stuff." Alex squealed as the ultrasound operator rubbed some gel on her stomach. "Could it be used as a lubricant?"

Angela rolled her eyes, and helped hold her little sister's tank top up so the woman could run the paddle over her stomach. "You will not be needing any lubricant for another nine months." She said sternly.

The technician smiled and rubbed the paddle all over Alex's flat stomach. After a few moments she furrowed her brow and stared at the black and white screen in confusion. "That's weird."

"What?" Angela demanded letting go of Alex's shirt and leaning forward.

"I can't find a heartbeat."

"Well look harder."

"Well, I'm not seeing anything…" The tech looked at each sister with sympathy, "I don't there's anything in there."

"What?" Alex shouted a little too quickly. "This…is an outrage! I'm not…Oh…my…god…"

"Alexandra." Angela growled stepping back and clenching her fists.

"Oh sorry…Oh my gosh." Alex corrected as she sat up and pulled down her shirt without bothering to wipe the gel off of herself. "Well, I guess I'm not pregnant. Want to go get sandwiches now?"

"You lied to me?" Angela exclaimed. The tech took this as her cue to leave.

"I didn't lie! I just…altered reality…"

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"Funsies." Alex admitted with a small shrug. Angela stood there in shock before covering her eyes, trying to hide the impending tears. "Angie…calm down…I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you had a heart."

"This is what I get for trying with you." Angela snapped dropping her arms in defeat. "But you are impossible. You're stubborn, and disrespectful, and crude, and now you're a liar."

"Angie…"

"No…just shut up." Angela stopped her harshly. After a few moments of shrill silence, she went on, "Let's go get sandwiches."

Alex stared at her before hopping off the table. "Seriously?"

"Please…just…don't talk right now." Angela requested leading her out of the room. Alex followed trying not to display her fear too much.

/

_**REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

/

LAST CHAPTER! I hope you enjoy! I miss my ultra DWANGELA stories so I'll add one of those on next as well as a possible sequel to this.

_**REVIEW!!**_

/

"D do you have the receipt for the sales lunch you went on the other day?" Angela asked approaching her fiancé's desk.

"Oh yeah." Dwight pulled out his wallet and fished out a receipt. "I didn't even tip the waiter." He boasted. Angela smiled widely and leaned down to give him a kiss.

"Good job possum."

/

"Over the past few weeks Angela has been a lot more laid back." Pam said to the camera semi-enthusiastically. "I've had coffee with her three times since Monday, she's brought in her brownies almost every other day, and she's been a lot more affectionate with Dwight…publicly."

/

"Things have been going really well." Angela said with a demure grin. "I called my sister Allison, and we've mended our relationship. She's coming to visit me in August. And Alexandra will be moving here for a little while, until she figures out what it is she's doing with her life. She's helping out around the beet farm, feeding the cows or whatever. And me and Dwight from sales are to be married soon. So yeah…everything's going wonderfully."

/

"Mose has been a lot more outgoing now that he sees Alexandra almost every day. He actually went with her to Steamtown Mall the other day." Dwight said with a bemused shake of the head. "He got a new shirt from Abercrombie…he wears it everyday. Even when toiling in the fields. And the fact that it's so sheer makes dinnertime quite unpleasant."

/

Alex had come by to visit her sister for lunch; they sat in the kitchen eating their beet soup. "What are your plans for the weekend?" Angela asked conversationally as she dipped a piece of bread in her maroon meal.

"Job hunting I guess." Alex replied with a shrug. "I mean the farm's nice and all…but I'd like to work somewhere that doesn't smell of…well…Mose."

"Where are you looking?" Angela said as Michael wandered into the kitchen.

"I don't know…probably Hooters." The younger Martin answered just to rile Angela up. Michael dropped his donut and turned around quickly.

"That's perfect!" He exclaimed. "Your butt would look great in those shorts! You might need to pad your chest a bit though…"

Alex sighed and looked down at her bowl in contemplation. "Or maybe Chuck-E-Cheese's…" She muttered. "Or I could always baby sit around the area. I like kids…kind of."

"What about school?" Angela said, trying not to sound coaxing, "I mean you only have a year left." Alex sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know…MIT was really lame."

"Did you really sleep with the…" Angela stopped herself when she realized her boss was still in the room. Hoping Alex would forget she spoke, she dove back into her meal.

"Yeah. I slept with the dean. And it was terrible." Alex answered a little too loudly for her sister's liking. "He only had one testicle and he had to be on top because he had just gotten a new hip."

Angela cringed and ducked her head lower. But she was surprised when Michael did nothing more than giggle and walk out with his coffee. "Well, I should get back to work." She grumbled as she stood up. "Try not to drive so fast okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Sounds good. Can I just finish my soup here?" Alex requested distractedly. Angela nodded and gathered her things before heading back into the bullpen.

/

"I believe that having a brother or sister, is a wonderful thing. I was never so lucky. But ninety percent of the workers in this office have brothers and sisters, and I think I did a good job at showing them what was really important." Michael grinned proudly.

/

The Regional Manager of Dunder-Mifflin Scranton was just beginning to get started on work when a knock on his door interrupted him. "Come in." He tried to sound annoyed when he was secretly pleased with having a visitor.

Alex slipped inside the room surreptitiously. "Hey Michael… She began nervously.

"ALEX-HANDRA!" Michael boomed lifting his arms as though he were exalting her. "To what do I owe this great pleasure?"

"I…um…I had a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Well," Alex bit her lip anxiously wondering if this was the right decision, "I notice that you have an empty desk out there." She pointed at the desk next to Stanley and Phyllis's, "And I was wondering if there's a position that needs to be filled?"

Michael stared at her for a moment before blowing a huff of hair through his lips in thought. "Well…yeah…we are a bit lower than I'd like to be on salesmen…"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Would the person taking that position need experience?"

"Just a little…I mean…they'll need to know the basics."

"Well…I used to be a telemarketer. And I worked at Best Buy." Alex bragged. "I once sold a High-Def TV to a blind man."

Michael stared at her for a moment before his face broke into a huge smile. "Well I'm usually supposed to run this through corporate and HR…blegh…but um…" He hesitated before standing up and shaking her hand. "When can you start?"

/

_**So should I sequel this? **_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
